finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tifa Lockhart (Dissidia)
Tifa Lockhart ist in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy eine der neuen Charaktere und die dritte Repräsentation von Final Fantasy VII. Aussehen left|190px Tifa trägt normalerweise ihr Outfit aus Final Fantasy VII. Dieses besteht aus einem weißen, bauchfreien Top, Hosenträgern, einem schwarzen Minirock und roten Armeestiefeln mit Spikes. Zusätzlich trägt sie Armstulpen mit roten Boxhandschuhen und ein Paar silberner Tropfenohrringe. Des Weiteren besitzt sie drei alternative Outfits: ihr Outfit aus Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, das aus einer schwarzen Reißverschluss-Weste, schwarzen Hosen und einem Barmantel besteht, ihr Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Outfit, wo sie über einer weißen Hemdsweste eine braune Weste, einen braunen Minirock mit Schnallen und Fransen und dazu Cowboystiefel trägt, und ihr ursprüngliches Amano-Outfit, wo sie zusätzlich zu ihrem nun roten FFVII-Kostüm noch einen Gürtel quer über den Brüsten trägt. Story Tifa wird im zwölften Zyklus der Schlacht als Kriegerin von Cosmos beschworen. Kapitel 0: Path to Sanctuary In verschiedenen Szenen sieht man sie mit Vaan, Laguna und Yuna sprechen. Sie begeben sich gemeinsam zum Heiligtum der Ordnung, um eine innere Kraft zu erhalten, die Cosmos in ihnen weckt. Durch diese Kraft ist es ihnen möglich ihren Kristall zu erlangen und den Gott Chaos zu besiegen. Kapitel 1: A New Threat Zusammen mit Lightning reist sie einige Zeit durch die Welt, bis sie sich beim Zusammenstoß mit Kefka und Kuja zerstreuen. Report: Unexpected Fulfillment Einige Zeit später trifft sie auf Sephiroth, der - durch Kefka dazu angestachelt, Cloud gegen sich aufzubringen - versucht, Tifa umzubringen. Cloud, der seinerseits von Kefka dazu verleitet wurde, gegen Sephiroth zu kämpfen, schreitet ein und bekämpft ihn.left|thumb|Tifas Treffen mit Cloud Tifa bedankt sich daraufhin freudig und fragt ihn, ob er ein Cosmos-Krieger sei. Cloud sieht daraufhin weg und verneint. Als sie ihn einen Helden nennt und meint, dass sie ihn irgendwoher kenne, bestreitet er dies heftig. Tifa, die zu fühlen scheint, dass sie Cloud eigentlich liebt, fragt ihn, ob sie sich wiedersehen werden. Cloud bejaht und sagt ihr, dass er sie beim nächsten Mal umbringen wird. Daraufhin gehen die beiden wieder ihrer Wege. Kapitel 7: Ally Auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden hat auch Tifa mit Horden von Imitationen zu kämpfen. Als sie gegen Artemisia kämpft und diese sie gerade umbringen will, schreitet Kain ein und schützt Tifa. Als dieser mit einem bewusstlosen Zidane flieht, rennt Tifa ihm hinterher, bis sie ihn schließlich einholt. Kain ist schwer verwundet und sie gibt ihm wütend einen Heiltrank. Damit macht sie deutlich, dass sie ihm vertraut, obwohl es den Anschein hat, dass er ein Verräter ist. Sie begleitet Kain fortan und will von ihm wissen, was er vor hat. Zunächst schweigt er, jedoch klärt er sie letztendlich doch auf. Obwohl sie weiß, dass auch sie sich zur Ruhe legen wird, begleitet sie Kain weiterhin, um ihrem Kameraden zu helfen. Epilog: An Undocumented Battle Tifa und Kain treffen in Kefkas Turm auf ihre Kameraden Lightning, Yuna, Vaan und Laguna, die sich auf den Weg machen, um zu verhindern, dass immer mehr Imitationssoldaten aus dem Interdimensionalen Riss gelangen. Tifa sichert ihre Hilfe zu, worauf auch Kain die Gruppe begleiten will. Als sie die Wiege des Orphanus erreichen, stellen sich ihnen Golbez und Exdeath in den Weg und erklären ihnen, dass die Imitationssoldaten längst auf dem Weg zu Cosmos sind. Kain fordert seine Freunde auf ihre letzte Hoffnung zu bewahren und foran zu schreiten, während er zurück bleibt, um ihre Widersacher aufzuhalten. Tifa muss sich gegen Artemisia behaupten, als diese mit ihren Verbündeten versucht die Gruppe von Cosmos' Kriegern aufzuhalten den Zugang zum Interdimensionalen Riss zu verschließen. Zwar geht die Gruppe erfolgreich aus der Schlacht hervor, jedoch reichen ihre Kräfte nicht, um die übrigen Imitationssoldaten, die in ihre Welt geströmt sind, aufzuhalten. Die Göttin der Harmonie verteidigt währenddessen ihre schlafenden Krieger. Plötzlich erscheint Shinryu, läutert die Welt und lässt den Kreislauf des Krieges zwischen den Göttern foranschreiten. Jedoch wird Tifa an dieser Schlacht nicht mehr teilnehmen, genauso wie ihre Freunde Lightning, Vaan, Laguna, Kain und Yuna. Im Kampf Tifa ist im Kampf wie auch in Final Fantasy VII eine Faustkämpferin. Sie besitzt keine Waffe,aber eine große Palette an verschiedenen Tritt- Schlag- und Rammkombi oder Attacken. Tifa ist ebenfalls ziemlich schnell am Boden und in der Luft, aber Angriffstechnisch ist sie eher eine Nahkämoferin. Ihre Attacken sind meistens nur auf der Kurzdistanz effektiv oder wirksam,was bei Fernkämpfern einen enormen Nachteil bringt. Außerdem sind manche ihrer HP-Attacken sehr leicht dodgebar,was ein großer Nachteil ist,da sie für Kurze Zeit Bewegungsunfähig ist. EX-Modus thumb|left Tifas EX-Modus heißt Premium-Herz ausgerüstet und besteht schlicht und ergreifend darin, dass sie ihre ultimativen Waffe aus Final Fantasy VII anlegt. Je voller ihre EX-Leiste ist, umso stärker werden ihre Angriffe. Auf diesen Waffen kann man ein Herz sehen, welchen dem Symbol von Kingdom Hearts sehr ähnlich sieht. Ihr EX-Ausbruch nennt sich ´'Himmelsschlag'. Man erhält - ähnlich wie bei einem Flipperautomaten - sieben Drehrädchen, auf denen "Yeah!", "Hit" und "Miss" steht. Wählt man "Yeah!", so wird sie den Gegner mit der Faust schlagen, wählt man "Hit" wird sie ihn mit einem schwächeren Angriff treten, und bei "Miss" passiert einfach gar nichts. Sind alle Räder zum Stillstand gekommen, wird sie ihre Kombo ausführen und mit einem explosiven Schlag enden. Galerie Trivia *Obwohl Tifa im dreizehnten Kreislauf nicht vorkommt, kann man nach Beenden des zwölften Kreislaufes gegen ihren Imitationssoldaten kämpfen. **Geschieht das, wird Cloud sagen, dass dies wohl der Imitationssoldat einer Person ist, die "eh nicht in dieser Welt ist". *Direktor Mitsunori Takashi sagte in einem Interview, dass er Dissidia 012 nicht entwickelt hätte, wenn Tifa nicht darin vorgekommen sei *Wenn Tifa gegen Terra kämpft, sagt diese "Hetz dich nicht ab bei der Suche nach Antworten, okay?". Diese Zeile stammt aus Final Fantasy VII, wo sie dies zu Cloud im Lebensstrom sagt. en:Tifa Lockhart/Dissidia Kategorie:Charakter (Dissidia012)